the Forgotten one - Loki, Laufeyson
by MMA123
Summary: Loki is banished to live on Midgard ( earth.) as a mortal to repent for his crimes that have resulted in the deaths of many of Thor's most closet companions and loved one ones. Find out what happens to this misunderstood and "forgotten" frost giant who ends up finding more about himself through his journey as a mortal than ever before!
1. Unlikely Sentence

_How sickening this is. loki's _thought's run on_, as _the all too familiar feeling of jealously, failure, inferiority, and disdainful hate engulfs and overtakes his very being yet again.

" loki." Agatha begins, her short and round figure sporting traditional Asgardian armor as she stands near the newly crowned king of Asgard. "For your crimes against Asgard and the 9 realms, you will be stripped of your powers and punished in further accordance to the new kings ruling of your actions." She states, turning her attention to the new king.

"Sir" She announces over to him with her elderly but firm voice, still full of vigor, unmatched experience and wisdom to the ways asgard and all its formalities.

As Agatha bows her head to the king, giving him the opportunity to speak, he remains silent. The king stares loki down for a moment; sending out an ominous tension that fills the atmosphere of the throne room.

The king briefly looks over to the dwarf sized Asgardian to his side, her pale and wrinkled skin nearly as white as her long vibrate straight hair that flowed past her torso. Indeed, the king thoughts concluded_, Agatha's presence was truly reassuring_. She had always had a strange knack for keeping the kings emotions balanced and as her baby blues eyes met the king's own eyes - she nodded over to him, encouraging him to move forward with his seemingly inexplicably difficult task at hand.

The king sighs in dismay before speaking.

"Loki." he begins " A death sentence is far too lenient for you. " he speaks on with his deep, gruff and authoritative voice. " you will instead be forced to live the rest of your days as a mortal within Midgard, where the humans you've viewed so lowly and powerless will be all up but your equals."

"There, you will constantly be monitored as well, In case you make any attempts to flee your sentence. You will have no control, no power and no way to satisfy the desire's you've held so greatly to fulfill. Like Asgard, your ambitions will never be within reach for you again as you are reminded of your crimes and disgrace from our homeland and forced to live a life of mortality."

"That is my ruling. take him awa -"

"of course it is..." loki subtly exclaims under his breath, manically smirking over the kings judgment as he begins to chuckle.

"You're an arrogant fool! You know!" loki abruptly calls out to the king. "In the end, even you with all your power and with all your might are still too weak to do away with me!" loki remarks over to the king as the guards around him are forced to quickly restrain the chained trickster who he attempts to stand forward.

…

An eerie tension encompasses the silence which echoes throughout the throne room yet again as the newly crowned lord of Asgard menacingly looks over to loki, pausing for a moment as he sits on his throne with mighty fist's begining to ball together in rage as he lays them on the armrests of his throne.

"Do not mistake my intentions... I want you dead, brother." The king solemnly makes out. " I should kill you, loki. Even now, I'm tempted to revisit my ruling over your punishment." The king states, looking over to Agatha once more before to continuing. " make no mistake, loki. The only reason you still live is because of Agatha, I want to make sure you know this.. as I'm sure you already have. She...She has brought many things to my attention and so she is the only reason you still breathe before me."

"indeed. " Agatha interjects, " and as I've already consulted with the king. I'm quite aware that you, loki.. laufeyson, born as a frost giant, are also born with a heart as cold as your own people's bodies. As such, Feeling mortality is inherently difficult for you and your kind. However, as a mortal, your cold heart will wither away as the thoughts of how many lives you've taken and how much pain and chaos you've caused will undoubtedly come to consume you."

...

"And brother," The king states, thrusting his upper body forward from his throne as his cold stare continues to burn over loki. "The memory of the death of our comrades..stif, hogun, Fandral…and… our father, killed by your manipulative ends - will be images that will come to haunt you, I am certain of this, and you will regret the day you took them away from Asgard..."

King thor pauses yet again as his eyes move away from his brother and on to the golden floors of his throne room. "you will regret taking them all away from all of us.." he finishes.

loki is unable to respond, for the first time, he remains silent, unable to speak as he witnesses the sight of his brother in rage, yet also in pain – broken even.

…

Has he finally won? his mind ponders ; even in defeat, he can't help but feel a sense of victory as his brother appears finished in indulging any remorse on himself.

King Thor reverts his eyes upward back to his bother and as he pulls himself against his throne he notices a smirk creep from loki's face.

" hmph, " loki smirks, briefly looking over to Agatha and his brother as he unexpectedly confirms the kings suspension. Who now is even more certain of what thoughts long in his brother's mind.

"I know where you thoughts wonder loki…that insidious mind of yours, you must feel as though you've won somehow… taken so much from me…and you have. I want you to know this, for even as you sit here and pretend that you truly feel nothing and crave nothing more than to satisfy your own despicable ends... I know you better than that brother, even as you are now. I still know you like no other. Deep inside, I know the loki whom I grew up with is still in there...that loki ,will always remain within you, and as a mortal you will revisit those thoughts and memories as they haunt you until the day you cannot take the burdens of life no further."

"That is my wish, and that is why I choose to banish you to live amongst the humans in their world."

"now, take him away." king Thor commands over to his gaurds, closing his eyes and resting his fist over his chin as the guards surrounding loki prepare to remove him from the throne room and begin their preparation in sending the once proud trickster to Midgard, where he will be condemned to live alongside the realm of mortals.

* * *

Hey everyone! thanks for reviewing and following and everything I really am thankful for all the attention and im apologies to the guest reviewer but Im not sure what you mean by " pairing"...( I would like to answer your question but dont understand it lol)


	2. Grand Mother

"My king, there is no need for that" Agatha proclaims over to king Thor. " I can perform the incantation here where he stands and where you may witness..if you so deem it."

"I do.." Thor hesitantly accepts, nodding his head over to the guards who redirect loki back into the center of the throne room. The guards force him down to his knees as he remains bounded by chains.

Agatha attempts to make her way down the steps of the throne room in order to meet face to face with loki when her attention is halted by a groaning Thor. She turns and looks to him, pausing briefly as her body begins to head towards his direction instead.

"What tis it?" thor abruptly responds in question as he notices her approaching and attempts to recompose himself. But it is too late, Agatha has already noticed the disturbance within the king. She had seen the thor's similarly light blues eyes glisten with an unmistakable sight of distress and heartache.

Agatha, had seen just seen the king on the verge of tears.

_ah, so that is the reason why he wanted loki to be taken away so quickly. _she confirms to herself. It made sense - why else would he remove loki from the throne room? knowing very well that she could have casted the incantation on his brother where he stood and where he himself and all others whom where there could witness loki's banishment and thus confirm that the trickster would not be able to escape.

Thor did not want his brother to gain anymore satisfactionin seeing him so vulnerable, broken_ and _especially on the verge of tears.This was understandable. _The poor boy has been through so much. _Agatha sympathizes as she continues to dwell in her thoughts.

Agatha gently makes her way to Thor and steadily takes over the sight In front of him. She keeps in mind that she wants to be mindful of the situation at hand and what Thor has been through.

" what worries you? ...Thor" she asks ; addressing him purposely by his first name In hopes of reaching him beyond the royal formalities of his inherited birthright. Instead, she attempts to reach out to him as the loving grandmother and last blood relative he has left. One who had always shared a close connection with both brothers since they were mere infants.

"Nothing worries me." Thor responds firmly, but untruthfully in hopes of exuding a false sense of valor and inner strength which Agatha immediately notices.

"I see," she responds, knowing very how difficult it must be for him to let his guard down "Thor, you know you can speak freely with me…I am not here to judge you, It is all right , you don't have to harbor this pain alone." She reassures him, reaching for his hand with her own.

"Talk to me" she pleads.

...

Thor hesitates before speaking as his eyes wonder away from Agatha, looking away as he fights the urge to shallow his pride and speak his mind.

"I..I still remember it all so clearly...the visions. They-they come at random… even as I sat here and condemned my brother before you… Agatha, I was going to take his life, I can still feel the air being pulled away from his throat as my grip tighten on his neck" thor states angrily, looking over to loki with an ever present expression of rage as he now seems only able to make as his eyes meet his once beloved brother.

" These Hands" he begins, retracting them away from Agatha's grip as he raises them from his lap and gazes at them deeply. "They were covered in the blood of my father and my alleys on Midgard..The avengers and so many innocent people… how could he go so far to do that to me? How could he - "

"It was not you!" Agatha firmly cuts thor off, reaching for his hands yet again and tightening the grip she held over them . "Don't allow your brothers intentions to fool you, always remember this! Despite what your brother and even your mind may attempt to fool you in believing, believe only in what I speak. You would never willingly do such atrocities. " She states, refraining from going into further details of the horrid occurrence that forced Thor to swear to never return back to Midgard.

"Thor, I want you to know that I am proud of you." Agatha instead goes on to say. "You've done so much in order to save your brother from the path he's chosen to take… in the end, You've ended up giving up everything in the process. It will take time for you to heal from this conclusion, but It's alright thor. You shall persevere and most of all, you won't have to do it alone and you don't have pretend to be strong by yourself. I am here and I will remain here by your side to help you regain your will and strength to move on forward from this. I promise this to you my grandson…my, little king Thor."" She finishes with a warm hearted smile.

Thor lightly chuckles; even smiling as the comment reminds him of the days his grandmother would use the nickname on him as a child . " Thank you, grandmother." He responds back, feeling for the first time since the tragic invasion over earth, a brief pull away from the pain as a slight glimmer of happiness feels his heart.

"Are you two quite done?" Loki states out casually, with a bored and slightly disgusted tone at the moment the two shared. " you know, I'm getting rather tired of being chained to these shackles. "

Thor's attention is instantly flustered by his brothers mockery as he attempts to move forward and address his brothers disrespect but he is stopped by Agatha. " do not let his antic's bother you any further, you have done enough." She states, turning her head to loki who smiles back her." Leave him to me." she exclaims as she begins to make her way to him.

"mmh.. Grandmother, it's been quite some time now.. hasn't it? hmph, yes, How are you doing?" Loki ask's with yet another smirk as Agatha makes her way down the steps of the throne room with her hands beginning to glow a faint aurora of blue, white and green.

_dammit. _Loki thinks to himself_. Grandmother is sparing no time in sentencing me, had she not been here by beside thor I would have been more successful in agitating my brother in removing me from the throne room and providing myself with time to devise a plan of escape. _

" you know,It's actually quite Nice to you see again…" loki states onward, attempting to buy himself more time to figure out some way to escape his grandmother. "Though, I will say this grandmother, I can't help but notice how much you've changed. Yes, My, my, you certainly look different with this dwarf like form of yours…Do be careful with those steps, I fear those short, stumpy old legs of yours might not be capable of taking too much movement."

"Ha! child, I have lived long enough to get used to my current form, in fact, I prefer it. but that is nothing you should be concern with." Agatha menacingly states over to loki as she stands in front him, grabbing his hair with both hands as he remains chained on knees. She abruptly pulls his head upward into the air where his eyes meet the ceiling as she herself closing her eyes.

"You will soon have much more to worry about when I am finished with you." She finishes with a smirk of her own.


End file.
